Dawn's Night of Bliss
by geo77
Summary: After being betrayed by her crash and her friends, Dawn finds real love in a Pokemon of a previous friend of hers. Lemon. Please review. I would also appreciate it if you give me some ideas of more unusual shippings, I could write about in the future. I just want the couples to be usnusual and involve at least one human.


It had been a month since Paul announced Dawn that their days as a couple were over. And no matter how persistently the young Coordinator was asking him about the reason of this decision of his, he wouldn't tell. Luckily for her, he had her two closest friends, Ash and Brock, near her all the time to cheer her up. However she was determined to find the reason, the reason Paul terminated their relationship so suddenly. It wasn't like she wasn't nice to him or something. She was as nice as she could. She even made him the favour to stop participating in Contests, because he wasn't fond of them at all. Ash and Brock had advised her numerous times to stop wondering and start being happy again, but they failed. May's invitation to her birthday party was the best chance she had to have fun after all that time, or this at least was what she and her two travelling companions thought.

After four days, the day of the party was finally there. Ash, Dawn and Brock had just arrived in Hoenn, in Slateport City. From there, they headed west and, before the evening they had arrived in Petalburg City and May's house, which was very crowded. There was May, her parents ,and, naturally, her brother Max and her boyfriend Drew. There were Harley, Solidad and Kelly as well. May instantly found out that Dawn wasn't in good mood and she asked her about the reason. Then Ash and Brock explained the whole situation to her. "Oh, I see. But, don't be sad. I don't know Paul personally but i have heard that he is a big jerk", May said. "Yes he is, but telling me that he doesn't want us to be together anymore, without any reasoning bugs me very much", Dawn responded. "Yeah, you are right, but try to forget about that and to have some fan. Let's all dance, shall we?," May said. "Yeah,good idea", Dawn answered. Then everybody started to dance. While Dawn was dancing with Max, she saw something that she couldn't believe it was happening. Paul entered the house, accompanied by a red-haired girl. "Sorry that we are late May, but it got Paul, my new boyfriend a lot of time to come here from Unova", Misty explained. Dawn couldn't believe at her eyes and ears. Paul had a new girlfriend? And she was May's friend? "Yeah, i understand, no problem... I guess", May said looking at Dawn. "Hiya Dawn", Paul said sarcastically. "How dare you talk to me after what you've done? So that red-haired bitch is the reason you broke up with me, isn't it?", Dawn screamed. "And what if it is?", Paul responded. Then Ash jumped into the conversation"Hey Dawn,this girl is Misty, a friend of mine, so please Watch out how you speak about her". "Thanks Ash. And as for you, Dawn, I'm not responsible if Paul chose me over you. So don't call me bitch", Misty said. "Sorry, but a girl that steals another girl's boyfriend is a bitch in my eyes", Dawn said, extremelly mad. "Dawn, shut up! You can say anything you like about Paul, but Misty is my friend and I won't allow you to speak that way about her", Brock said. "Fine, if that's so, stay with that bitch. I'm outta here. May, sorry about that and happy birthday", Dawn said as she stormed out of May's house, running.

"Ash, come on. Let's go after her. She hasn't ever been in Hoenn and she can easily get lost", Brock suggested. "But Brock, it's only 8 pm... Fine, you are right. Let's do it", Ash agreed. So, the two guys started running after Dawn. When she realized that, she sped up was very mad at them, because they supported Misty rather than her. The three continued to run, until they got into the Petalburg Woods. Dawn was extremely exhausted, she couldn't take another step ,so she stopped. Then the boys, exhausted as well, got to her. "Hey Dawn, what's gotten into you?", Ash asked, out of breath. "Come on, Ash you can't really be wondering about that. You supported your friend, who stole my boyfriend, rather than me. That's why I don't want to be your friend anymore", Dawn explained. "Come on, you can't mean that. Misty is our friend. We couldn't let you call her a bitch", Brock said. "What does this mean? I'm your friend, too. And since I was right and she was wrong, you should support me instead of her", Dawn answered. "Maybe, but try to understand us. We got confused, first we saw Misty and Paul together and then our friends fighting, we couldn't handle it", Ash said to justify himself. "So, if we come across them again, will you support me? ", Dawn asked. "Well, you see... I don't know. Let's camp out and sleep, it is late, 11 pm. We can talk about it tomorrow, so we will be calm and rested", Brock responded. "Okay, I guess... ", Dawn agreed. So, everybody got to sleep, leaving their pokemon out to sleep near them for company. Or, nearly everybody. Dawn couldn't get any sleep. She felt totally betrayed. First Paul, the boy she was in love with had betrayed her and then her two closest friends, Ash and Brock. She always felt that these two really loved her, like their little sister. However, now she knew that she was wrong. They only prized Misty as their true friend, maybe May as well. But she wasn't anything more than a travelling companion for them. So there was no reason for her to stay with them. She would leave, before the morning, so Ash and Brock couldn't stop her again. As soon as she was sure that the two were sleeping, she got up and started packing her stuff. She then wanted to take her Pokemon back inside their pokeballs, but she was afraid that the noise would wake the boys up. So she took only the pokeballs, having decided to come back for them in the future. She then started walking away from the group, without anybody noticing. Or, that was just what she thought.

After she got four or five metres away, she felt somebody holding her. She turned around and she saw Brock's Croagunk. At first she was surprised, but then she remembered that Croagunk often slept very lightly, since he used to watch over the others,making sure his friends were safe. "Hey Croagunk, what's up? ", Dawn asked, somewhat confused. Croagunk didn't respond, it just shook its head while looking at Dawn. "What? You don't want me to go? ", Dawn asked again. Croagunk nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Croagunk, but I can't stay with two persons who don't appreciate and respect me. I've got to go". Croagunk then got in her way. "Hey, what do you think you are doing? I've got the right to go wherever i want to", Dawn protested. But Croagunk didn't move at all. It stood there still, with it's motionless face, looking at Dawn. The truth was that he had a crush on Dawn, right from the beginning, and that was why he wanted to travel with them. But, since Dawn thought he was creepy, he couldn't do anything but go with Brock, just to be around her. It was now impossible for him to let her go, forever. He couldn't reveal his true feelings to her of course, since he knew he had no chance of being with her. The only thing he could do was to be around her. And he would.

"Fine, if you aren't moving I will go another way", Dawn said and started running along the path that was left to her. Croagunk chased her and, after a minute, he jumped on her. She tried to shake him off her, but she couldn't. Finally, she managed to do it, throwing him on a tree. Then Croagunk fainted. "Oh, my God, what did I do? I'm so sorry Croagunk, are you all right? ", Dawn asked, as she approached the Toxic Mouth POkemon. Then Croagunk started to glow, and very soon it had evolved into a Toxicroak. Dawn watched speechless. "Ok, since you are alright, time for me to go. Take care of the others", she said as she started to drift apart Toxicroak again. But Toxicroak immediately jumped in front of her. "Now what? Why don't you just let me go? ", Dawn wondered. Toxicroak then new that this was his only chance. He grabbed Dawn's hand and looked her deeply in the eyes. "Toxicroak, what are you doing? ", Dawn asked. Then, before she could say or do anything else, Toxicroak hugged her, holding her waist, and kissed her with all the passion he had stored for her in all that time. At first Dawn was confused and didn't do anything, but when she understood what was going on she tried to break free from Toxicroak's grasp. "Hey Toxicroak, what's this supposed to mean? Pokemon aren't meant to be in love with humans. ", Dawn said. But Toxicroak didn't care about what was meant to be and what wasn't. It just wanted to enjoy this night with the girl of his dreams, human or not. He held Dawn tightly and he kissed her again, ignoring her protests. Dawn liked it a bit, the way he held her tightly and kissed her with so much passion, but she just knew that it was wrong. Plus, she was still in love with Paul. So she continued to push Toxicroak away. But no way a human girl in the age of 14 could beat a fully-evolved Fighting pokemon, like Toxicroak. He lifted her in the air, as he was kissing her, placing her on a nearby flower bed. He then got on her and continued kissing her passionately, completely ignoring her attempts to break free. He then stopped, making her think that this nightmare was over. But she was wrong. Toxicroak started stripping her clothes. First her beanie, then her boots. It was then when Dawn realized what Toxicroak was about to do. "Nooo, please anything but this", the young girl screamed. But it was all in vain. Toxicroak wasn't about to let the only chance he would ever have to make out with her go. He started kissing her again, plus squeezing her breasts, ignoring her protests completely. Dawn then saw his fully-erected penis. That sight made her even more scared. But then she became very tired from all the running she had done in this single day and the fighting with Toxicroak and she realized that she had no chance of breaking free, so, half-fainted, she stopped struggling. Then Toxicroak thought that the time to make his dream come true had finally come. He removed Dawn's dress, leaving her only with her pink bra and string. Then, both Toxicroak and Dawn stayed motionless and speechless for a moment, only looking at each other. Toxicroak was impressed by the half-naked girl's amazing beauty, while Dawn still couldn't believe what was happening. It was Toxicroak who did the first move. He started kissing Dawn all over again. Dawn had stopped struggling and was just enjoying the moment. Then Toxicroak inserted his fat cock into Dawn's mouth, surprizing the girl once more. At first Dawn tried to spit it out, but then Toxicroak growled, angrily, making her to do what he wanted. She started sucking Toxicroak's dick, with a lot of passion. It was very sour, something natural for a Poison type, and Dawn didn't like its taste at all, but was too scared to resist. Her last hope was that if she managed to satisfy him that way, he might not go further. Toxicroak was ecstatic. He was given the best blowjob he had ever experienced. Then was Toxicroak's time to cum. He released his hot seed in startled Dawn's mouth. Then Dawn swallowed it, moaning. The cum was also very sour, but she was beginning to like that taste. After that Toxicroak took his cock out of Dawn's mouth. Then Dawn thought that her torment was over. However Toxicroak had much different plans. He ripped Dawn's bra and string with his big, red claw and put it into Dawn's pussy. Dawn screamed in pain "No, you don't. You've gone way so far, Toxicroak", Dawn said, trying to move away. Toxicroak grabbed her hand and returned her to her original position. Then his hand started glowing and Dawn was afraid that he was going to use Brick Break on her. "Fine, do what you want, just try not to hurt me", Dawn said. Toxicroak growled in satisfaction and continued pussing with his claw inside Dawn's pussy, while she was moaning loudly. Dawn was hurting a lot, but was very afraid to resist. "Toxicroak, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum", Dawn cried. The time Toxicroak felt his claw getting wet he inserted his tongue into Dawn's pussy, inhaling all of Dawn's liquids and caressing her walls. Dawn started to become full of joy, moaning even more loudly. " This is so great Toxicroak. Keep it up, please". Toxicroak fulfilled Dawn's wish, licking all of Dawn's cum. As soon as he sucked all of her sweet cum up, he stopped. Then got on her and he started kissing her. Dawn didn't resist at all. Her lover, despite being a Pokemon, was pleasing her a lot. She was living only for that moment. Then Toxicroak's hard, red cock touched Dawn's hole. He looked at her with enquiring gaze, like he was asking for entrance. " Don't mind, go on... since we have drugged it so far, a little further wouldn't hurt. I guess... " Dawn responded to his look .Then Toxicroak entered his fully erected, hard cock into Dawn's pussy, taking her virginity away. The girl screamed in pain, but the Pokemon wouldn't stop. He thrusted again and again into her, each time with more power. He was deterrmined to give her a night to remember. " Toxicroak,please stop it. That's enough ", said Dawn. But Toxicroak wouldn't do that. He continued thrusting into Dawn's pussy and, before long, he filled it with hot, thick cum. Dawn started to think that this wasn't so bad after all and she began moaning again. Soon, she cummed herself, filling Toxicroak with lust. The Pokemon laughed and, after thrusting a little more, he took his dick out of Dawn. The girl took a final glance at her Pokemon lover, and collapsed from exhaustion. Then, Toxicroak slept next to her.

" Dawn! Hey Dawn! Where are you? ", Ash was asking. " And you, Croagunk. Where are you? ", Brock asked. The boys' voices woke Dawn up. At first she was confused about how she got naked, sleeping next to a Toxicroak, but then she remembered everything that has happened last night. When she realized that Ash and Brock were looking for her and they were getting close, she started running away, without even getting dressed. After an hour or so, she got to the end of the forrest, but she hesitated to go outside, since she was completely naked. She stood under a tree, wondering how she could get herself out of this mess. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and she saw Toxicroak, holding all of her stuff. " Hey Toxicroak. You scared me. Did you bring me all my stuff? Thank you, that's very sweet" Dawn said. Toxicroak nodded and she handed the girl her clothes and her backpack. Dawn then put on her clothes, except the underwear, since Toxicroak had ripped them. As soon as she finished, Toxicroak hugged her, holding her waist lightly. " Hey, Toxicroak... about what happened yesterday... please, try to forget it. We had a good time, but it is impossible for a Pokemon and a human to be together" Dawn said. Toxicroak then growled, apparently unhappy about what it has just heard. " Isn't it ?", Dawn asked once more. He shook his head and he gave Dawn his best kiss. A kiss filled with love, passion and compassion. A kiss like there's no tomorrow. After that Dawn was sure. She couldn't continue kidding herself. She was really in love with Toxicroak. She didn't know if it was right or legitimate, but she knew for sure that this was true. And, after remembering how humans had behaved to her, she felt anything but sorry she had fallen in love with a pokemon. " Toxicroak, I love you with all my heart. I really do. But, before I give it to you completely, I want to know something. Do you feel the same? Would you do anything for me? ", Dawn asked. Toxicroak looked her into the eyes and nodded in agreement. "Oh Toxicroak, I'm so happy to know that. Guess we will be mates from now on", Dawn responded. Toxicroak nodded again and kissed Dawn.

Five years had passed after that night, the night that changed Dawn life completely. Now, Toxicroak and his mate, Dawn, were living in the latter's house in Iron Island, away from all the humans that might disturb the harmony of their life. Apart from them, in the island also lived a Nurse Joy, and two other couples, Dawn's childhood friends, Kenny and Leona, who didn't want to live away from her, and Riley and Cheryl. Toxicroak and Dawn also had a five year-old child. At first, they were surprised when Dawn became pregnant, however, as Nurse Joy explained, Toxicroak is possible to have children with humans, since they belong in the Human-Like egg group. Their son was a human, however he had a lot of Toxicroak's characteristics too. It was very powerful for his age and he was black. As for all the others, Dawn never saw them again. She didn't want to tell her mother that she was in love with Toxicroak, since she knew that she would never accept that, and she also didn't want to meet Paul or any of her "friends", who had betrayed her. She also never got back her Pokemon. She felt sorry for them, but she couldn't risk being spotted by Ash, Misty, Brock or anyone else who could disturb her life again. She was happy in her simple harmony, having around her only her two real friends, her son and the love of her life, Toxicroak.


End file.
